


After the Ascension into Hightown

by rhoswenmahariel (salutationtothestars)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Lowercase, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutationtothestars/pseuds/rhoswenmahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leandra loves Hawke's friends - in her own funny little ways. A collection of vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Ascension into Hightown

after the hawke family ascension into hightown, hawke comes home one night to find:

 

aveline and leandra in the library, catching up over tea. the cup seems small in aveline’s hands, and she holds it as though she fears breaking it. unseen in the doorway, hawke watches leandra put her hand on aveline’s arm and say, “you’re part of this family. i worry about you, too.” aveline flushes, red skin under red hair, and takes too big a gulp to cover it up.

 

* * *

 

varric in the middle of a story hawke has heard twice, each time with a different ending. leandra laughs uproariously as varric pauses for dramatic effect and gives hawke a wink from across the room. “so then he says, no bullshit, he says, ‘i swear it was like that when i got here!’” hawke groans as varric continues, obviously reveling in the way leandra both hangs on his every word and doesn’t believe a thing he says. he likes it best that way.

 

* * *

 

merrill wandering around the entryway, gabbing about nature spells as she helps leandra water her plants. leandra calls her “dear” and encourages her when she realizes how much she’s talking and falls quiet. when they see hawke, leandra excuses herself, thanking merrill fondly for the gardening tips. before she’s out of earshot, merrill says, “i like your mother, hawke. she’s quite lovely.” later, leandra sends hawke to the alienage with a pot of her best flowers.

 

* * *

 

anders patting leandra’s hand as she cries, smiling in a watery sort of way and excusing herself for being foolish. before hawke can ask what the matter is, leandra reaches out her free hand and draws her child in closer. “we were just talking about your father.” “he sounds like he was an amazing man,” anders says, quiet and sincere. hawke looks at them, the widow of an apostate and the runaway healer, and hawke understands.

 

* * *

 

fenris shuffling awkwardly, trying to keep himself occupied so that leandra will stop asking him questions. it doesn’t work. “you live in hightown?” she asks. “which house?” even though he had been waiting for hawke, he mumbles an apology and excuses himself as quickly as he can. when hawke explains, leandra’s mouth tightens. the next night, she boxes up the leftovers from dinner and casually suggests hawke take it over to fenris’s. this happens more often then she’ll ever admit to.

 

* * *

 

isabela rifling through hawke’s letters  _again_ , perching on the table with her feet on the chair. hawke means to chastise her, but isabela looks up and makes a delighted face that clearly spells trouble. from somewhere unseen in the next room, leandra says, “he is quite nice, really, but his performance is rather… lacking.” “dump him,” bela says shortly, still grinning directly at hawke. “i could give you a few tips, but some men are just hopeless.” hawke remembers something left to do at the marketplace. isabela’s laugh follows hawke halfway down the street.

 

* * *

 

sebastian introducing himself to leandra, calling himself a chantry brother but bowing and kissing her hand like a prince. leandra hasn’t forgotten her high-society manners and responds accordingly, but the look on her face tells hawke that she’s flustered. “you talk about her so often,” sebastian says to hawke, “i had to come meet her myself.” when he leaves, leandra insists hawke invite him more often - purely in the interest of religious discourse, naturally. hawke disapproves.

**Author's Note:**

> http://salutationtothestars.tumblr.com/post/93131237502/after-the-hawke-family-ascension-into-hightown


End file.
